Take-all disease is a serious problem in the production of cereals, particularly wheat and barley. It is caused by the soil-borne fungus Gaeumannomyces graminis (Gg). The fungus infects the roots of the plant, and grows throughout the root tissue, causing a black rot. The growth of the fungus in the roots and lower stem prevents the plant from obtaining sufficient water and/or nutrients from the soil, and is manifested as poor plant vigor and, in severe instances of disease, by the formation of "whiteheads," which are barren or contain few, shriveled grains. Yield losses result. Gaeumannomyces species also infect other cereal crops, for example, rice and oats; and turf.
Currently the primary means of avoiding crop loss due to infestation of the soil by Gg has been to rotate the crop grown to one which is resistant to Gg. However, in areas where the primary crops are cereals, rotation is not a desirable practice, and an effective control agent is greatly desired.
A chemical means to control Gg and compounds useful for control of Gg are disclosed in co-pending U.S. Ser. No. 07/951,997, filed Oct. 2, 1992, (Phillion, et al.), hereby incorporated by reference.
It is an object of this invention to provide an effective method for control of Take-all disease in plants. It is a further object of this invention to provide compounds that control the growth of Gg in the soil so as to reduce crop loss. It is still a further object of this invention to provide fungicidal compositions that may be used for control of Take-all disease.
A process to prepare the compounds of this invention is analogous to the process disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 08/207,508 filed on Mar. 8, 1994 which issued as Pat. No. 5,482,974 on Jan. 9, 1996.